


Home

by Challis2070



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Pointless, Weird and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challis2070/pseuds/Challis2070
Summary: Hornswoggle livesunderthe wrestling ring





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired yet again from the Sidewalk Slam podcast by Loading Ready Run. Go watch them, they're awesome.

It had taken him a fair amount of time and effort, but he finally had a way to expand the space he was living in. It was a bit unwieldy still, however. And tended to cause kendo sticks to rain down on his head when he had to collapse the space for the matches.

On the plus side, he was starting to be able to finagle it into being to stay open  _ while _ matches were taking place, and also keep out any other wrestlers who tried to dive under the ring. Ideally, they’d only see the normal space under the ring, and not his actual house.

Well, they rarely seemed to notice him under there  _ ever _ , so it wasn’t like he was terribly concerned about them noticing the ‘door’ to the expanded space. There was only a handful of people who might even notice  _ and _ know what it was, but they generally didn’t go crawling about under the ring.

Oh, he supposed he could go talk to them about leaving it alone, since getting  _ that _ on camera would be unfortunate.

\-----

“Hey, did you get a letter from Hornswoggle?” Finn Bálor turned to ask Becky Lynch.

“Yes? I have no idea  _ why _ , though.” She was also pretty sure that Seth had gotten a letter from him as well, and that was even...stranger, somehow. “I think Seth also got a letter from him??”

“Okay, there goes that idea. Or maybe not, since you  _ are _ dating Seth, right.” He pursed his lips as he counted through all the others he had spoken to about this, and how Seth might or might not fit into it.

“Wait, what does that have to do with anything, Finn?”

“I’ve tracked down everyone else who got letters, you were the last. Well, were, until you mentioned Seth. Everyone else is also from Ireland.” He paused. “Or Northern Ireland. But Seth isn’t, but he  _ is _ dating you. And I guess does use the tables and chairs and shit from under the ring.” The man  _ was _ known as ‘The Architect’ after all. Building table forts wasn’t exactly what that  _ meant _ but perhaps it was close enough for this matter.

“Oh  _ wait _ , I think I know what he wants to talk about now!” Becky looked rather pleased with herself.

\------

Seth stared down at the letter. What the  _ fuck _ . Why was Hornswoggle sending him a letter? Why was it a  _ letter _ and not a text or an email or literally anything more normal than a  _ letter _ . Oh, he  _ could _ just text the crazy man himself.

**Hey, what’s with the letter? -Seth**

**It’s easier to explain in person -Hornswoggle**

**How many people do you need to talk to? -Seth**

**Not that many, you lot can let anyone else know you think might need it -Hornswoggle**

**Okay, fine. -Seth**

**It’s not ** ** _bad_ ** **, relax -Hornswoggle**

Seth shook his head. Before he put away his phone, he took another look at the letter and made sure to put the time and place into his calendar.

\-----

“Okay, look. You are basically aware that I live under the wrestling ring, correct?” He said, looking around at the gathered people. Or looking up at them, but he was standing on one of the tables so he didn’t have to do that.

A chorus of affirmative answers replied. Most of the room looked like they had realized what Hornswoggle was getting at, but Seth did  _ not _ appear to have gotten it yet. Unsurprising, really.

“So. I found a way to….expand the space. It’s not exactly stable, and tends to collapse when other people interact with it. The vast majority of people are not going to recognize what it  _ is _ , but you lot  _ might _ . So don’t go being curious around it, if you would.”

“Do you need any help stabilizing it?” Sheamus looked intensely excited at the idea of being able to mess around with random ancient artifacts. It wasn’t every day you could get to do that  _ and _ make use of your knowledge of ancient Irish, after all.

“YES. If you could help me fix it when matches aren’t happening, that would be  _ great _ .” He shrugged slightly. “I would really appreciate not having kendo sticks fall on my head mid match, yes.” He was also pretty sure that Sheamus could help him with the minor problem called ‘I can’t read ancient Irish and this entire thing is written in ancient Irish’ problem.

Seth blinked as he suddenly realized something. “OH. Is the thing you’re talking about that orange and green doohickey??”

“Yes Seth, yes it is.”

“I am very sorry about shoving a kendo stick through it in an attempt to figure out what it was.”

“Luckily for you, it didn’t actually do anything other than set off a very loud alarm.” He blinked as he watched Becky  _ shove _ Seth.

“I told you to not go poking random shit, damn it Seth!” Sighing she shook her head at him. How many times had she told him this? And hadn’t the Demon  _ bitten _ him once in an attempt to make Seth leave him alone? God damn he was oblivious sometimes.

“I’m sorry!” Grumpily he dusted himself off and stood back up from where she had pushed him over. He  _ knew _ better than to continue to go poking things, he had learned that when Finn had bitten him.

“Hey, hey. It’s fine. It didn’t  _ do _ anything, and he apologized. And will probably not do it again. Right?” He looked expectantly at Seth.

“Of course I won’t do it again!”

“Okay, look, it’s good. Just let anyone else you know that might consider diving under the ring to avoid poking shit for a bit, if you think they won’t flip out. Thanks.”


End file.
